


Apology

by secondalto



Category: The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for the seventh porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html). Prompt: steel. Kind of follows [this](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html?thread=18128028#t18128028).

The last thing Jack remembered was being hit from behind. He regained consciousness slowly. There was someone else in the room, he could here them breathing.

“Ianto?”

“Guess again, Captain.”

The voice was female. And one Jack thought he’d never hear again. He gradually opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed, a very nice bed, probably in a hotel. His hands were handcuffed to the headboard, the steel rattling against the wood. Across the room, sitting in the chair with her gun in her lap, was one Agent Dana Scully, FBI. Jack put on his brightest, most charming smile.

“Dana. If I’d known how kinky you were….”

“Save it. What the hell did you give me?”

Jack sighed. “It’s called RetCon and it’s supposed to rid you of select memories. By your look and my situation,” he jingled the cuffs, “it didn’t work.”

“It did. For about three hours. I was getting into the cab to go to the airport when it all came back. I’ve been violated before, Jack, by men--things more powerful than you. Good thing you’re so fucking good looking or you’d be dead right now.”

No he wouldn’t but he wasn’t about to tell her that. “It was for your safety, Dana. And national security.”

“You don’t think I’d keep your secret?” She stood slowly, her gun at her side. “I’m surprised at you, Jack.”

He watched her as she moved to the side of the bed. Her skirt swirled around her legs. He loved those legs. He was getting hard at the memory of what she’d done with those gorgeous legs. She smiled, watching him squirm. Jack knew he could slip the cuffs any time he wanted, but now was not one of those times.

“Tell me you’re sorry, Jack. I might just make things--more comfortable for you,” she said as she ran the gun along his erection. Jack let out a low groan, his eyes closing. She leaned in, her scent surrounding him. “Say it.”

“I’m truly sorry, Dana.”

“And it won’t happen again?” Her breath was hot against his neck.

“Nnnggghhh, no it won’t.”

“Good. Now open those pretty eyes and watch me.”

He opened them. She dropped the gun on the floor. Slowly she climbed onto him, straddling him. She wasn’t wearing underwear. He could feel the heat of her through his pants. She moved down a little, her hands quickly undoing him and releasing his cock.

“Dana, please.”

“Do you beg for all your lovers, Jack?” She stroked him slowly, pulling sounds out of him that would make even Ianto blush.

“No. Fuck, please.”

“Just keep watching.”

He nodded as she lifted herself up and slowly guided him into her body. He wanted to touch her, but knew that he should allow her this. Dana began to move, teasing him. She kept her eyes locked onto his as she rose and fell. She cupped her breasts, teasing the nipples through the fabric of her blouse. He thrust upwards, but stopped, wondering if it was okay.

“You can,” she said, her voice husky.

Jack did, grabbing the headboard for leverage. Dana panted and moaned her eyes falling shut as she rode him. He watched her, saw the signs that she was close. He thrust harder, chasing his own orgasm. She cried his name as she went over. She collapsed against him when he followed shortly after. There wasn’t much cuddling this time.

Dana kissed him gently as she moved off. She grabbed some tissues from the box on the side table and cleaned them both up. She put him away before straightening herself. Picking up her gun and holstering it, she gave him one last look.

“It was fun, Jack. I left a message; someone will be by in an hour to free you. Goodbye.”

She left the room, gently closing the door behind her. Jack was out of the cuffs in less than a minute. “Goodbye, Dana.”

 


End file.
